


Little Prince

by RumbleFish14



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Brotherly Love, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, One Shot, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Jerome and Jeremiah need a little quality time with Bruce





	Little Prince

Little Prince  
(Valeska/Wayne oneshot)

"Darling?" Jeremiah softly called into the bedroom from across the hall in the library. "Where have you been?"

Jerome was smiling as he entered the library with a white rectangular box in his hands. "Sorry love," he bent over the side of Jeremiah's reading chair to kiss his soft lips. "I forgot something in my bunker, a gift I bought for Brucie."

That got Jeremiah to set his book down, smiling up at him. "He does love your little gifts." He turned to face him, getting a better look. "And what did you get him?"

"Something very pretty." Jerome sat down on the chair across from Jeremiah, the box on his lap as he lifted the lid. "We haven't played since school started back for him and I think we all need to play."

Jeremiah couldn't argue there. It had been weeks since they had enough time to enjoy each other properly. Bruce was starting his junior year, Jerome had been keeping Gotham on its toes, reeking havoc while he had been busy rebuilding what Jerome destroyed. It left little room for pleasure of that kind. 

"Oh my," Jeremiah put a hand to his mouth, truly stunned with how beautiful it was. "Darling, it's perfect."

The outfit looked like it belonged on an Angel. Pure white silk, able to caress stimulated parts of the body just by wearing it. It was only a little teddy, a nightgown but it was so much more. It was thin, with little straps for the shoulders, it would flow across the body, moving as you moved. It came to the upper thigh, teasing both the one who wore it and the one who it was being worn for. The back was open between the shoulder blades, being held together by individual strips of material, criss crossing together. 

Jerome handed it to him, smiling until his cheeks hurt. "Do you think he will like it?"

Jeremiah let it fall to his lap, letting his hands free to grip the back of Jerome's neck, bringing him against his lips. "My darling Jay, he is going to swoon to your feet and do whatever his daddy wants him to."

Growling, Jerome gripped Jeremiah's throat, squeezing hard enough to make him gasp. "Daddy's, Miah. His daddy's. We both get to enjoy this, don't we?"

"You don't have to share this with me if you don't want to, my love." Jeremiah traced the scars all over his beautiful face. "I am happy to wait, or to watch my lovelies."

"I want you to join me Miah." Jerome insisted with a squeeze to his throat, slightly enjoying the reddening of his face far more than he should. "I want to dress him all pretty, then cuff him down and devour his beautiful body. 

Jeremiah groaned, leaning back in his chair so Jerome followed to his knees, kneeling between his legs. "Then we must both take him," he shivered when Jerome groaned, pushing between his legs to tease him. "At the same time so he can feel how much we need him." 

"We haven't tried that with him yet Miah," Jerome grinned, gripping both of Jeremiah's legs, pulling him to the end of the chair so their groins could lock together. "But I think he will love it."

Jeremiah nodded, gripping Jerome's back. "We do it tonight Jay, right now." He rocked his hips, feeling Jerome hard and ready for it. "Let's go get our boy."

They moved at the same time, pulling each other closer as they met in an eager, demanding kiss. Their tongues played together as Jeremiah squeezed his ass, pulling him harder between his legs. Jerome's hands slid up his shirt, digging his nails into his back. 

"He's in his room, doing his homework." Jeremiah lightly pushed him back so he could stand, pulling Jerome to his feet with a firm grip on his tie. "But he must get to bed on time."

Jerome nodded his agreement as they walked through the hallway of Wayne Manor, nighty in hand, hidden behind his back. "Bed on time for class tomorrow. He knows, so do I."

They both were breathing hard, trembling with need as they stopped in front of Bruce's door. It was closed, quiet inside as he worked. Being as innocent as he always was until they got ahold of him. Innocent and sweet, loving; but with a dangerous side, a dark need they brought out inside him. How quickly he changed for them was a wonder, surprising even them. And they were helplessly in love with him.

"I want to see that look in his eyes." Jerome let his forehead rest against the door, shutting his eyes. "That look is everything."

Jeremiah put a hand on the back of his brothers neck and squeezed as he too let his head rest against it. "We created that look Jay, you and I. He will give us what we need when we give him what he needs."

With another deep breath, they backed up and Jeremiah lightly knocked on the door, feeling anticipation crawling up his spine. "Knock knock little prince."

They could hear Bruce chucking fondly from inside. As he always did upon being called a prince. 

"Come in. You know you don't have to knock."

Jeremiah opened the door and they stepped in at the same time. Bruce was at his desk, books spread along the top. The light was dim, soft, but they could still see that he was almost naked. Wearing only a thin pair of pajama pants, they could see the wonderfully straight curve of his spine. 

"Knocking is polite my dear," Jeremiah smiled when Jerome let out a quiet whine. "How's it coming along?"

Bruce closed the book in front of him and set his pen down. They watched as he stretched, moving his arms up, his cute little butt poking out as his middle bowed to the side. He was so lovely. 

"I'm done," Bruce turned, smiling. "Finally. And I was just about to come find you."

Jerome shut the door, moving away from Jeremiah to do so. "We have a little surprise for you Brucie."

Bruce smiled. "What's the occasion?"

Jeremiah moved to him, unable to bear the distance any longer and dropped to one knee. "Must we need one to give you gifts my love?"

Bruce blushed, shaking his head. 

Jerome knelt down too, the nighty behind his back. "Close your eyes little prince."

When Bruce closed his eyes, Jerome brought the nighty out, holding it by those thin little straps so he was able to see all of it. 

"Now, open your eyes." Jerome held his breath, watching his eyes. 

Bruce opened his eyes and that happy smile slipped from his lips. "It's beautiful," he lightly touched the silky bottom, getting a chill from the simple touch. "Thank you."

"We need you tonight my dear," Jeremiah lightly gripped his chin, moaning at how soft he was. "It's been far too long and we can't take it anymore." 

Bruce put a hand under each of their chins. "We have been busy Miah, and I need it just as much." He leaned down, pressing his lips to Jerome's scared ones, groaning softy at the contact. Then moved to Jeremiah, kissing his perfect ones just the same. "I need my daddy's."

Jerome growled at the shift, that special look in his eyes when Bruce knew what they needed of him. He was so willing with his body, so trusting. Giving up every ounce of control to them. That look alone was erotic enough to pull an orgasm from him. 

"And we need our little prince." Jeremiah whispered as he leaned in, taking his lips in a soft but urgent kiss. "Now, let's get you into this."

They both helped him stand, each taking one hand to help. Jerome went in for his own kiss as Jeremiah kissed down his small but defined chest, moving lower and lower until he was able to slide those silky pajama pants to pool at the floor, then his boxers, leaving him gloriously naked. 

"You are so beautiful Brucie." Jerome groaned against his lips as Bruce linked his arms around his neck. "Perfect and soft and ours."

Bruce nodded breathlessly, a hand in Jeremiah's impeccable red hair as he kissed along his hips. "Only yours. Only you can give me what I need."

Jerome growled, gripping his dark hair and pulled to expose his slender throat. "Only you can give us what we need."

Jeremiah nodded, too busy licking along his thighs and all those pretty scars they gave him. One for each time they made him come, and there were hundreds. He sucked and licked each one, even moving one of Bruce's legs over his shoulder to get the ones on his inner thighs. 

"Miah, help me get him in this." Jerome looked down, gripping him by his jaw. "All pretty, remember?"

"Sorry love," Jeremiah stood, kissing him. "Got too caught up."

They each took a side of the delicate nighty, slowly sliding it over his head, helping him get each arm in, then down the length of his torso until it settled against his thighs, showing off his scars. 

"Oh God," Jerome groaned, watching it move like water over Bruce's skin. "So pretty baby."

Bruce blushed, running his hands down the soft material, making himself groan when he touched his hips. "It feels so good daddy." He whined against Jerome's mouth. "Wanna feel?"

Jeremiah growled deep enough to get both their attention. "Let's not jump ahead my loves, there is much to do before that."

Bruce nodded, leaning into him. "Please daddy."

"Shhhh." Jeremiah slowly led him towards the big bed in the center of the room, smiling at Jerome. "Up onto the bed you go little prince, let daddy look at you."

They both watched Bruce crawl onto the bed, stomach against the sheets with his legs spread wide, giving them plenty of room to see that sweet spot between his cheeks. 

"Like this?" Bruce asked with a smirk, opening his legs wider. 

"Miah," Jerome warned, curling his hands into fists. "You better lead or this is gonna happen way too fast."

Jeremiah moved over to his brother, sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders, undid each little button on his soft shirt, released his tie and let it dangle on his bare chest as the rest fell to the floor. 

"My sweet Miah, we are going to give him the praise he deserves, then pound him into that bed." He licked up the side of Jerome's neck. "Not before or you can join him on that bed and I'll have your tight little ass too."

Jerome nodded, hanging his head, rotating his shoulders. Trying to relax. "Yes sir."

"Good." Jeremiah grinned. "Now, take one side my love and I will take the other. We must show him how beautiful he is, how soft and lovely and delicate." He whispered so Bruce wouldn't hear. 

They moved as one, each crawling up the bed on either of Bruce's sides, one hand sliding from his ankles all the way up to the center of his back. Bruce writhed under the simple touch, leaning against them, eager for more. 

"You're such a pretty boy Bruce." Jeremiah nuzzled his cheek, his hand moving down his back. "No one is as pretty as you are."

Jerome kissed along his other ear, swirling his tongue inside to make Bruce groan. "You make the sweetest noises Brucie. I miss the way you sound."

"I want you," Bruce whined, leaning into both of them for more attention. "Both of you, please."

Jeremiah nodded at Jerome and together they moved to their knees, their fingers gripped the bottom of the nighty and lifted it up to expose his ass. "How about both of us at the same time, hmm?" 

Bruce moaned, pushing down into the bed. "Will you fit?"

Jerome settled between Bruce's legs, his arms wrapped around his thighs, keeping his legs open. "Your hole is so incredible." He spread him open, groaning at the sight. 

Jeremiah moved off the bed, quickly shedding his clothes until they were a pile on the floor. "Yes darling, we will have to stretch you a bit more though. Is that okay?" He crawled back onto the bed, choosing to kneel at Bruce's head. 

Bruce nodded, moving both hands on Jeremiah's thighs. "I'll try." He gasped just as Jerome put his mouth against him. "Jay…"

Jeremiah smiled, gripping Bruce's chin, moving his head to rub up and down the side of his cock. "Good boy, thank you for trying." He gripped his cock, rubbing it over Bruce's lips. "Can I have your mouth?"

Bruce nodded eagerly as he pushed back on Jerome's tongue. "Anything you want daddy."

Jerome groaned, pausing long enough to glance up as Bruce's pretty pink lips split and his brothers perfect cock pushed between them. "Push back on my tongue baby."

Bruce groaned around the cock in his mouth, pushing back on Jerome's tongue as he worked him open. 

"So beautiful like this." Jeremiah praised, stroking over Bruce's face while he sucked him. "We need to get you open quickly, don't we?"

Bruce nodded, eyes watering at the corners. 

Jerome started working his fingers in, first one, then two. All while watching Jeremiah hold Bruce's jaw and fuck into his mouth. He had to get up for the lube before he added a third finger, bending to bite on each cheek at the same time.

"Gonna have to open him a little more halfway in." Jerome said as he stood and striped the rest of his clothes off. With a quick nod from Jeremiah, he went to get the wrist restraints, his knife and a ball gag before moving back on the bed. 

"Get them?" Jeremiah asked as he pulled away from Bruce's mouth. 

Jerome wiggled them with a smile. "On your back Miah." 

Jeremiah grinned and Bruce moved enough so he was able to lay flat on his back. "Come up here little prince." He wiggled his fingers and Bruce moved up his body, straddling his hips. "If you need us to stop, you must say so."

Bruce nodded, legs trembling. "I want it."

Jerome crawled up behind him, biting and licking on the back of his neck, making him squirm as he linked the restraints tightly around Bruce's thin wrists. 

"Gag too Brucie, or no?" Jerome asked into his ear as he gripped Jeremiah's cock from between Bruce's thighs and stood him up, jerking him. 

"Yes daddy, please." Bruce begged, tilted his head back to steal a kiss. 

The gag was put in place just as Jeremiah lined up with his hole, pushing in slowly. "You look so pretty little prince," he touched his small chest, rubbing over his nipples as Jerome helped lower Bruce down. "And we just love breaking pretty things."

Jerome growled, feeling Bruce's shaking thighs rest against Jeremiah. "Gonna take you apart and put you back together again."

Bruce groaned, moving up and down with only his thighs as his hands were restrained behind him. His head fell back when Jeremiah pushed up, getting in deep and Jerome was right there to keep him in place. 

"You feel like a virgin all over again little prince." Jeremiah growled, gripping Bruce's thighs as he pushed up into him fast and hard. "Just like that first time we had you."

Jerome growled too as that image of 15 year old Bruce innocently spread out for them. He rubbed the tip of the knife down Bruce's back, groaning at the sound of his desperate gasps. "You want it?"

Bruce was bouncing on Jeremiah's cock, unable to speak but he nodded fast and leaned back against his body. 

"We are gonna start with your back this time Brucie," he smiled and quickly cut his lower back with a fast swipe of his wrist. Bruce groaned, moving faster as the blood rushed down his back. "Your thighs are running out of room."

"Do it again Jay," Jeremiah groaned, pushing in slowly, but getting in as deep as possible. "He clenches so tightly when you do."

Jerome made a similar mark on the other side, seeing both of his lovers react to it. "I need in him." He set the knife down, ran one hand into the blood pooled on Jeremiah's thighs and stroked himself, getting it wet. "I'll go slow Brucie."

Jeremiah pulled Bruce to his chest, licking around the ball gag between his lips and felt when Jerome slipped a finger in, helping stretch him even more. Bruce whined, pushing back as another one was added. 

"He always opens up so well Miah." Jerome shook his head, in awe of Bruce's ability to take everything they did to him. "Just breathe, okay?" He asked against Bruce's back.

When Bruce nodded, Jeremiah quickly pulled the gag from his mouth, kissing him and swallowing all those needy groans. Those groans intensified as Jerome started to push in. 

"Oh fuck." Jerome growled, eyes slipping closed as he got in deeper and watched Bruce's hole expand for him. "You're so hard Miah."

Their kiss broke and Bruce went to his neck, panting and whining as Jeremiah reached back to feel Jerome pushing in. "Come on love, I need to feel you."

"Please daddy," Bruce moaned brokenly, reaching back to grip Jerome's hips. "Fuck me."

Jeremiah quickly slapped his ass. "Language little prince…"

Jerome grinned. "Naughty boy, cursing like that." He slapped Bruce's other asscheek and watched it redden. He gripped both of Bruce's hips and pushed all the way in, sliding his cock against his brothers, having Bruce grip them both. "Fuuuuck."

Jeremiah fell to the bed, eyes closed as he felt Bruce tremble. It was so tight, nearly painfully so. He pet down Bruce's body; his back and his hair, stroking him. "Such a good little prince."

Bruce smiled which quickly turned into a groan. "Thank you daddy." He was able to lift up, feeling Jerome's muscled chest against his back. "Jay, please."

"Shhh." Jerome let his hands move all over Bruce's chest, then down to grip his little cock, hard and wet for attention before stroking over Jeremiah's body. "Daddy's gonna give it to you, just how you need it."

Bruce nodded, his face turned for Jerome to bite his lip. "I need it hard daddy, so hard."

Jerome growled. "As hard as you need it." He took his lips in a biting kiss as he thrust forward, pushing into him, against Jeremiah's cock over and over again. 

"That's it boys," Jeremiah gasped, his hands roaming up Bruce's body. "Fuck me." 

And they did. With Jerome in control, pushing into him hard and fast, with Jeremiah telling them what to do and Bruce eagerly taking every hit. Jerome would grip Bruce's cuffed hands, pushing him forward, but pulling his arms far back as he fucked into him. Jeremiah would grip Bruce's throat, squeezing until Bruce tapped his chest for air. 

"Time for you to make us come Brucie." Jerome gripped his throat now, squeezing hard to turn his head to the side. "Work this ass Brucie, I know you can do it."

Jeremiah sat up, reaching passed Bruce to grip Jerome's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that left them both growling after. "Come on little prince, we can't wait to fill you up."

Bruce nodded and started to ride them hard, moving back and forth, grinding down on Jeremiah's cock, then back onto Jerome's. They touched him, scraped his skin with their nails, slapped his ass as hard as possible and he was close. 

"Jay, your knife." Bruce begged, nearly losing control. "Please."

Jerome groaned, moving one hand away from Bruce's hip to grab the knife at their knees. "Where do you want it?"

Jeremiah gripped his hand and put it to Bruce's throat. "Right there, little prince?"

Bruce nodded. "I feel it," he moaned, eyes closing. "Please come daddy's, please."

They both let out the same growl. Jerome pushed the knife harder against his throat as he came, biting against his neck. Jeremiah pushed up Bruce's nighty, gripped his cock, fisting it hard and fast as he came, feeling Jerome come against his cock. 

"Give it to us Brucie." Jerome growled, pushing in as hard as possible. "Come on."

Bruce nodded, panting hard. "Now, right now! God!!" Bruce came all over Jeremiah's hand, watching their matching smiles as they worked him until he couldn't move. 

"Good boy," Jeremiah chuckled, smearing come up his chest. 

Jerome nodded, fingering the bloody slash against Bruce's neck. "How did that feel?"

Bruce groaned. "So fucking good."

They slapped his ass hard at the same time, smirking as they watched Bruce grin. 

"It was worth it." Bruce smiled, as Jeremiah sat up and Jerome leaned forward as they both eagerly licked into his mouth, gripping his hair. 

"Better watch that mouth or you'll really get a spankin." Jeremiah warned before he flopped back down to the bed.

Bruce followed, laying on his chest as Jerome leaned against his back. "Promise?"


End file.
